


Give Me Love

by Boy_on_Fire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possible smut in later chapters (Heterosexual and Homosexual), Romance, Self-harming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_on_Fire/pseuds/Boy_on_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan does not know what to call himself. An angel or demon. Every night at midnight the burning sensation comes. Snowy white feathers sprout from his shoulders to form wings. With an enchanted bow and quiver of arrows given to him by a peculiar, sad-eyed woman, Niall is sent into the night to create and sever the bonds of love between the citizens of London, England.</p><p>He has fallen into a deep depression as he is forced to create and destroy relationships but, never finding someone to instill the burning passion in him that he is to grant to others every night.</p><p>Until a rainy night when he meets an American girl and boy in a hole-in-the-wall cafe...</p><p>(Inspired by "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's been awhile and I still feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" fan-fiction and the very first chaptered fic I've ever written.  
> I've decided to hone my writing skills and share my ideas with the lovely folk of the One Direction fandom.  
> Please, bear with me as my skills may be a tad rusty at first.  
> Enjoy~  
> -Blue

The digital alarm clock on the bedside table read "11:58PM." The burning would begin soon. It would start they way it always had since the night She bestowed "The Gift", as she called it, upon him. Niall never wanted "The Gift." He felt that it was more of a curse. Nobody should be forced to mend broken hearts, only to break them once more in the future. He had snuffed out more flames of passion than he'd ever like to admit, but this was his life now. A shiver ran up his spine as he sat up in bed. It was beginning. The dull prickling between his shoulder blades signaled the beginning of the transformation. As the sensation spread, his skin began to burn, causing him to shift uncomfortably. The first tendrils of white stabbed through the pale skin of the Irish lad's shoulders. He groaned as the dull ache grew into stabbing pains as the feathers shot out of his skin. Niall threw the duvet from his bed and stumbled toward the en suite bathroom.

He flicked on the light and hunched over the sink. His tears fell into the basin as the unbearable pain coursed through his body. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood. His screams were muffled by his hand as his wings shot out from his shoulders. As the searing pain subsided to a dull ache, Niall looked into the mirror above the basin and wiped the tears from his face with the heel of his hand. He had to tuck his wings in close to his body to fit them into the small bathroom. He turned around to see his back in the mirror. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw ribbons of crimson slowly dripping down his pale back. He filled the basin of the sink with warm water and dipped a washcloth into the water. Carefully, he washed the blood from his back and sighed. Whenever it was time to begin his work, a strange pulling emanated from the area in his chest in which his heart beat. The feeling would increase as he neared his target. Whether he was to form a new bond of Love or sever the ties between lovers was unknown to him until the moment of arrival. He exited the bathroom and opened the doors of his closet in the bedroom. He kept his self-appointed uniform in the back of his closet. The "uniform" consisted of dark jeans, a plain white tee-shirt, and a leather jacket with two cuts in the back to allow his wings to sprout through. He shoved his legs through the denim legs of the jeans, zipped and buttoned them, pulled the shirt on over his head, and shrugged on the jacket.

He unfolded his wings as he zipped the high-collared jacket up to his throat, allowing them to push through the cuts in the back. Niall turned toward the large silver-plated box he kept on the floor of his closet. He dropped to his knees and very gently lifted the lid of the container. Inside, a pure silver bow with a pearly white string glistened amongst the plush navy-blue velvet. Below the bow sat a silver quiver of arrows. The quiver was divided into two compartments. In one side, pure white arrows gave of a pearly glow. On the other, deep black arrows emited a dark aura. The white arrows would instill a sense of undying Love when it sank into the flesh of it's target. The black arrows would rob them of that feeling. Niall Horan was the harbinger of Love and Hate, Passion and Anger, Security and War. His piercing blue eyes were reflected in the gleaming surface of the weapons. He stared into his own eyes for a moment before picking up the bow and slinging the quiver over his shoulders.

The time to perform his unwanted task was now. Sliding open his bedroom window, he ducked through it and hopped to the roof below. He arose and spread his angelic wings wide. They were large and strong. Strong enough to carry himself on the winds. With a downward beat of his wings, he pushed off from the roof and sprang into the night sky. He flapped his powerful wings until he was high above the city of London. The twinkling lights below were a sight to behold. Niall closed his eyes and let the pulling sensation in his heart take over. His supernatural instinct would tell him which direction to go. His eyes snapped open and tucked his wings in. He began to plummet toward the ground at a high velocity. After attaining a great speed, he snapped his wings open causing him to glide over the rooftops. He beat his wings harder and harder, propelling himself faster toward his goal. A wide grin grew across his face. The adrenaline rush that flying gave him almost made the horrid nature of his "job" worth it. Being able to fly truly was a gift. The pulling sensation in Niall's chest grew stronger as he flew toward the outskirts of the city. The section of the city he was soaring above consisted of mainly flats and houses but, a few businesses dotted the landscape. He was being pulled toward a small coffee shop in what appeared to be a small business plaza. He circled overhead, tilting to the side. He began to lose altitude as he spiraled downward. When he was about 10 feet above the pavement, he pulled back, beating his wings downward to give himself a gentle landing. He landed in the alleway beside the coffee shop and could hear raised voices from inside. Glancing throught the large display window, He saw a young couple arguing. The girl, who appeared to be around 20 years of age, was screaming at an older man who appeared to be a few years her senior. A small, dark haired boy stood between them with his hands on both of their chests, pushing them apart. Niall sighed as he tucked his wings close to his body. Of course, his night had to start on a bad not. He opened the door and a bell tinkled overhead.

The sound and his entrance went unnoticed as the girl and older man were screaming so loudly at eachother. "How could you sleep with her," The girl screamed at the man that stood in front of her, glaring down at her. "She was seventeen years old, for Christ's sake!" She practically spat in the man's face. "Maybe," The man started. "If you would actually put out, I wouldn't have to look for it other places!" The young, dark haired lad, who appeared to work at the coffee shop given his attire, pushed against the man and girl, struggling to keep them apart. "Guys, don't do this here. I've got a customer." His voice was barely audible over the din the arguing couple were causing. "Shut up, Andrew!" The man spat at the younger lad. "Don't you talk to him like that!" The girl shoved past the boy, Andrew, knocking him to the ground and clawing at the man's face. Niall drew two black arrows from the quiver slung over his shoulder and lined them up with the pearly string on his gleaming bow. They sailed through the air and sank into the back of the girl, and chest of the man. The arrows disappeared in a black mist. The girl stormed out of the shop. She called "I'll see you at home, Andy," over her shoulder as she slammed the door open and disappeared into the night, the man following close behind. Two cars were then heard speeding off in different directions. The lad got up from the floor and brushed the dust off of his uniform, a black polo and slim-fitting black slacks. He would've looked rather professional had he not been wearing the dark green beanie over his shaggy chestnut brown hair. He walked over to the table that Niall had taken and stood beside it. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that, sir. My friend and her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now, I suppose, have been fighting for awhile and-" Niall held up a hand, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it, mate." Niall spoke in a low, somber tone.

Andrew nodded and stuffed his small, rather boney hand into his pocket and retrieved a small pencil and pad. "Can I get you anything?" He smiled shyly at Niall. "A French Vanilla cappucino would be nice, thanks." Niall offered a kind smile to the boy in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Coming right up." Andrew jotted down the request on the pad he held in his hand. Niall cocked an eyebrow at the shorter lad. Was he...blushing? Andrew scurried off behind the counter and began to mix Niall's drink. Niall glanced around the shop. It was a little small but, cozy. The tables were all polished wood and the floor was covered in a light beige carpet. Andrew came around the counter after brewing the beverage and set it down on the table in front of Niall. "On the house." He flashed that same shy smile at Niall. "Er...thanks, mate." Niall stood and looked around the small shop once more. "Are you the only one here?" He asked. Andrew rubbed his arm and shrugged. "Yeah, nobody really likes working the graveyard shift so, I always get stuck doing it." He looked up at Niall. "I don't really mind it, though. I usually just have to clean up after day shift and do inventory." Niall nodded and picked up the cup on the table. "I see." He added and took a sip of the drink. It burned his tongue and warmed his throat and chest. "This is really good!" Niall smiled, causing Andrew to smile even brighter. "Thanks." Andrew hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I really should get started on inventory. It takes forever," He sighs. "But I'll see you around, yeah?" Niall took another drink of the warm beverage and smiled at Andrew, causing another blush to paint his pale face. "Definitely," He added. Niall exited the coffee shop. He shifted the cup around in his hand and felt a bump under the cardboard band around the cup. The band had a clover symbol with "Celtic Coffee House" printed over it. He smirked at the irony of waltzing into a Irish coffee shop. A slip of paper was sticking out of the label. He pulled it from underneath the band and unfolded it. "I don't usually do this, but here's my number. Call me sometime? -Andrew" Niall stared at the slip of paper for a second. The smaller boy's mobile number was printed in slanting, almost girlish handwriting. He turned around to look through the display window of the Celtic Coffee House. Andrew was leaning over the counter writing on a clipboard, oblivious to the fact that Niall was watching him. Niall couldn't bring that sweet, innocent lad into his tragedy of a life. He couldn't let this lad share his burden. Then why was he putting the slip of paper with the boy's mobile number on it in his pocket?


	2. Today is the tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told from Andrew's point of view.  
> Also, Louis and Harry make their first appearance.  
> -Blue

_Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday._

_-Anonymous_

It had been three days since It, as Kaylie had taken to calling it, had happened. "It" meaning the discovery of her ex-boyfriend's infidelity, which led to the fight in the Celtic Coffee House. The last seventy-two hours had consisted of incoherent slurs about how broken Kaylie had become and her sobbing on Andrew's shoulder as he patted her back and promised that everything would be all right. Andrew would never admit it, but he felt that Kaylie grew attached to potential suitors far too quickly.

The fourth morning began in a similar fashion to the last three; loud music, Kaylie scream-singing along to some break up song. He rolled over and pressed the button on his mobile phone. The display read 7:43AM. Andrew sat up in bed, groaning. "Why can't she sob in bed all day like a normal heartbroken girl?" Andrew asked himself. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself upright. He stretched his thin arms over his head, bending his back, and revealing a pale strip of smooth skin. Andrew was not a very muscular lad. He was rather thin with a flat stomach, thin boney arms, and bones that jutted from his hips. He was constantly being told that he needed to eat more. In all honesty, Andrew was quite happy with his small frame.

Andrew quitely slipped out of his bedroom and into the moderately sized bath in the hallway. He could still hear Kaylie singing. He shook his head as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth and listened to his best friend's singing.

"You weren't there you never were, you want it all, but that's naw-awt fair." The lyrics to the song floated upstairs. Andrew grinned and shook his head before spitting the foamy substance into the sink. He stood upright after turning the knob beside the faucet, rinsing out the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Andrew always felt a bit horrible for saying it, but he thought he was quite fit. His shaggy, chestnut brown hair fell just below his eyebrows. It was just short enough to not obstruct his line of vision. His eyes were a deep brown, not unlike the coffee he brewed at the Celtic Coffee House. Kaylie had often described Andrew's eyes as "mocha-coloured."

He crept down the stairs and turned into the decent-sized kitchen. Kaylie was dancing around, singing loudly and off-key into a whisk like a microphone. Andrew couldn't help but giggle. Kaylie turned toward the younger lad that was her flat-mate and best friend. "You have the cutest laugh for a guy, y'know?" She complimented, beaming at him. Andrew raised an eyebrow and entered the room, sitting at the kitchen table. "You're awfully chipper for a girl who just had her heart broken by some dumb sod." Andrew remarked. Kaylie rested her hands on her hips. "Watch your tongue, Andrew Keith."

Andrew cringed at the use of his middle name. "Oh God, I _hate_ when you use my middle name!" Andrew whined. While he did come from a long line of Irishman, he had been born and raised in a rural area in the United States. His middle name had come from his mother's infatuation with country music star, Toby Keith. "I wouldn't have to use it if you would learn to watch that smart mouth." Kaylie grinned at him before turning her back on him. "Yes, ma'am." Andrew said sarcastically.

At that moment, a soft instrumental song played on Andrew's phone. Kaylie turned to the younger lad with a curious expression upon her face. "What is that? I know that song..." She trailed off, lost in though. "Zelda's Lullaby." Andrew answered, pressing the middle button on his mobile. A text message had come from an unknown number.

_"Hi. This is Niall."_

A large grin grew upon Andrew's face.

_"Hey! This is Andrew. Well, you already knew that. :P"_

After sending the message, Kaylie sat a plate of scrambled eggs and whole-wheat toast in front of him. A steaming cup of coffee mixed with peppermint creamer sat beside the plate. His absolute favorite breakfast. Kaylie sat in the chair across from him. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth. "Can you at least _act_ like a lady?" Andrew chastised in a playful manner. "Don't avoid the question, mister. Why're you grinning like you've just won the lottery?" She stared at him across the table, swirling her finger around the edge of her teacup. She could level him with that stare. She always could. "All right, fine. D'you remember that guy who came into the coffee shop the other night? Blonde hair, blue eyes..." Andrew bit his lower lip. " _Really_ fit." Kaylie's mouth dropped open, forming a perfect O. "Andy, you didn't!" Her face practically split in half with a grin. "You little dog, you! Bagging a blondie!" She playfully punched his arm.

Andrew's face grew hot, a light shade of pink dusting his pale, slightly freckled cheeks. "He just texted me, for Christ's sake!" Andrew shook his head. "I haven't seen him since that night, Kaylie." Andrew looked down at his mobile phone. Another text  from Niall was waiting to be answered. He pressed the button, opening the message.

_"Sorry I didn't call or txt. had alot of work"_

Andrew typed a quick "It's okay :)" before looking back up at Kaylie. She was staring at him, a smile plastered on his face, and her teacup held aloft in front of her. She was watching him. "What?" He asked, confused as to what she was thinking. "Nothing." She said, sipping at the warm beverage. He shook his head as he checked the time on his phone. It was now nine o' clock. "I've got to work today. Can you give me a ride?" He stood, pushing his chair backward, and walking over to the sink. He rinsed his plate and set in in the basin, turning to watch his best friend. "Yeah, just let me get ready. I'll be a moment."

Andrew nodded and returned to his room to prepare for his shift at the coffee shop. He pulled a fresh pressed black polo with a green clover on the breast over his head and slid a pair of dark skinny jeans over his thin legs. He heard Kaylie singing from the shower. She always took so long in there. He opened the address book on his phone and sent a text to Niall.

_"I'm working the afternoon shift today. Will I see you?"_

Andrew ran down the stairs and hopped over the back of the couch. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels before settling on a re-run of "Charmed", one of his favorite shows. His phone screen lit up, signaling the arrival of a new text.

_"I'll stop in 2nite."_

Andrew smiled at his mobile. Niall was going to come visit him at work. He typed back "Okay" and looked up to see Kaylie standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hair wet, and holding her car keys. "Ready to go?" She asked, glancing at the television. "Yeah," Andrew stood and clicked the television off. "I'm ready."

They walked outside of the front door of their flat into the parking lot in the middle of the the apartment buildings. Andrew could drive, but he didn't have his own car. He and Kaylie shared an indigo Trail Blazer. It was really his vehicle, but he was terrified of driving. He was always convinced he would end up in some freak accident.

Kaylie parked outside of the Celtic Coffee House and exited the vehicle at the same time Andrew did. They walked inside to see Andrew's co-worker, Louis Tomlinson, talking to a tall, curly haired lad. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks and squeezed Kaylie's forearm. "This is not good." Andrew whispered to Kaylie. "What? Why not?" She followed Andrew's gaze toward the two men at the counter. "Is there something wrong with that-" She was cut off by Andrew covering her mouth with his hand. "Cause a distraction!" Andrew hissed at Kaylie. Her face contorted with confusion. "What?" Andrew was already walking toward the counter. Andrew walked around the counter and slid up to Louis. "Hey, Lou," Andrew turns his gaze toward the curly haired boy. "Hello, Harry." Andrew's greeting toward Harry was less than polite. His tone dripped with distaste.

Across the room, Kaylie had fallen to the floor with a shout. The three boys turned in Kaylie's direction. Andrew saw that she was sitting on the floor, clutching her ankle. Her shoe was untied. He rolled his eyes. Of all the things she could've done, she pretended to trip over her damn shoelace? Harry and Louis move to run over to Kaylie, but Andrew grows Louis' wrist. He shakes his head slightly to show that Louis was not to help her.

Harry was kneeling on the floor beside Kaylie. He could see that the two were talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying to one another. After a moment, Harry tied Kaylie's shoe and helped her to her feet. They both exited the shop together, continuing their conversation.

Louis turned toward Andrew. "She faked that, didn't she?" The blue-eyed lad laughed. "I figured you could use some saving." Andrew shrugged and joined in his friend's laughter. "You're a piece of work, you know that, Andy?" Louis patted the pale boy on the shoulder before walking around the counter. "I'll see you around, yeah?" Louis walked backward toward the door. Andrew nodded at his friend before starting on his work.

After an hour, Andrew has scrubbed the counter and tables to the point that they shine, restocked the pastry display case, and baked a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls. It was mid-afternoon and he had no customers. He turned the radio on and searched for a station that was playing decent music. He stopped when he heard a familiar beat and a grin split his face. "This is my JAM!" Andrew shouted, pointing at the ceiling. Nobody was around, so why not have a little fun?

He launched into the song, mid-verse.

"Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in

Can I get down, so I can win,

I like the way you work it,

No diggity!"

Andrew had been dancing around the coffee shop, oblivious that he was being watched. After a few more seconds, hysterical laughter filled the small cafe. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. How embarassing it was to be caught dancing and _rapping._ He slowly turned around. His heart dropped when he saw who had found his dancing and singing so hilarious.

A blonde haired boy was clutching the edge of a table, his other hand on his stomach, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Niall had come to visit him at work.


	3. The white winged dove

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_-Edge of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks_

 

Andrew stared, wide-eyed at Niall. Niall had sunk down in a chair unable to control his laughter. Andrew's face was burning a fierce shade of scarlet. "I-It's not that funny, y'know." He crossed his arms over his chest. Niall had straightened up in his chair and was wiping his eyes with the hem of the sleeve on his jumper. "Trust me, if you saw it from my side, you'd be laughing this hard, too." Niall chuckled again and slapped his open palm on the table. He hadn't laughed like this since before she had given him The Gift.

Niall's throat grew dry from laughing so hard for so long. "C-can you get me something to drink, please?" He coughed and sat back in his chair. A huge grin plastered on his face. Andrew walks over to the cooler where the chilled beverages are stocked and grabs a bottle of water for Niall. Walking back to the blonde lad, Andrew sets the bottle on the table. "You're going to have to pay for this one." Andrew mutters, still embarassed. Niall retrieves his wallet from his back pocket and hands a crisp bill to Andrew. "Keep the change, mate." He unscrews the cap from the bottle and takes a swig. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, but I never would've expected _that._ " Andrew crosses his arms over his chest. "Expected what?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow. "A guy like you," Niall gestures toward Andrew. "dancing to a song like that. And _rapping._ " He shakes his head, letting a quiet chuckle slip out. "Well, I'm glad you find humor in my embarassment." Andrew huffs, turning his back on the blonde boy and walking back toward the counter.

Niall stands to walk toward Andrew, but the familiar pulling in his chest suddenly tugs toward the door. The girl Niall had shot with a black arrow the night he had first met Andrew was walking into the shop. It was odd to see her smiling and giggling, instead of angry and screaming. She's actually quite pretty when her features aren't distorted with rage. She's clinging to the arm of a tall, curly haired man and he's telling her some story that she can't quit laughing at. Niall realizes that he's seen that curly haired man before, but with a different person.

Niall reaches for the bow that should be in the holster on his back, but his hand meets empty air. He then realizes that he does not have his enchanted weapons with him, because it's still early in the afternoon. He has never experienced the effects of The Gift before midnight before. He shakes his head. The girl will just have to wait until another time to fall truly in love with the lad she's clinging to. Niall watches the couple for a few minutes before Andrew walks over to the table she and her suitor had sat down at.

Niall feels a slight prickling in his shoulder and hand shoots up to scratch his shoulder. Something catches under his finger and it _burns._ "What the hell?" He rubs his index finger over his shoulder and something catches. He clamps it between his thumb and index finger and tries pulling on it. " _fuck..._ " He mutters to himself. He tugs on whatever he's gotten a grip on and pulls it out of his skin. He holds the object in front of his hand. It's a snowy white feather, stained with blood. His eyes widen. This can't be happening. Not here. Not _now._

* * *

 

Andrew takes Kaylie and Harry's order. They've been spending _a lot_ of time together lately and Andrew doesn't particularly like it. Harry's a nice guy, but he can't fathom why he would pursue Kaylie. She wasn't exactly his type. Not from what Andrew's heard at least. He walks back toward the counter to prepare their orders. Kaylie is giggling about some _hilarious_ joke Harry has told once more.

He looks up from the drinks he's brewing to see a strange, sad-eyed woman staring back at him through the display window. She looks very similar to Niall. He blonde hair falls around her face perfectly. She's simply beautiful. Her gaze shifts from Andrew to Niall. He follows her gaze to find Niall staring wide-eyed at a red and white object in his hand. He cocks and eyebrow. What is that? He thinks to himself. He turns back toward the display window, but the woman is gone.

He shakes the thought from his head and returns to preparing the beverages for Kaylie and Harry. After the drinks are finished, Andrew adds a dollop of whipped cream to each much. He draws a heart with chocolate syrup (Kaylie had asked him to) on the whipped cream in the mug intended for Harry. He sets the mugs on a tray with a slice of turtle cheesecake between them. As he carries the tray toward their table, He glances over at Niall. The blonde lad is clutching at his shoulders and his face is contored in pain.

"Here we are, two hot chocolates and a slice of _Louis'_ famous cheesecake." Andrew glares coldly at Harry. Harry stares back with a confused look on his face. Andrew walks back behind the counter and sits on a stool beside the register. He's made a blueberry smoothie for himself earlier in his shift and takes a drink of it. He glances in Niall's direction to find that he is no longer there. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. He'd never heard Niall leave. He never heard the bell above the door. He pulls his phone from his pocket and sends a text to Niall.

_"Where did you go? "_

* * *

 

Niall had run back to his flat as fast as his legs would carry him. He throws the door open and collapses on the floor. A scream rumbles from his chest and echoes throughout the small apartment. Something is different. Something is _wrong._ The feathers are forcing their way through his skin and it is _extremely_ painful. His body spasms in pain as his wings burst open, smashing into the walls on either side of him. He trembles in pain, staring wide-eyed at the floor. His watch reads 7:26PM. He's never changed before midnight. He rushes to his bedroom and flings the closet door open. The silver box sits where it has for so many weeks. He slams the lid open and grabs his magical weapons.

The tugging in his heart is so strong. He can't resist it. He rushes back toward the Celtic Coffee House. He can see Kaylie and Harry through the picture window. He rushes through the door and points the bow and arrow at Kaylie. Just as he is about to release the arrow, somebody yells. "Hey!" A familiar voice yells from across the room.

* * *

 

Andrew is leaping over the counter-top, knocking the tip jar over. Coins scatter across the floor. He's running across the floor and jumps at Niall. His arms wrap around Niall's waist, his head pushes into Niall's firm stomach. Niall is knocked out the door. He slams hard on his back and his wings are splayed out beside him.

"What the _hell_ d'you think you're doing!?" Andrew is straddling Niall's hips. His boney fingers are wrapped around Niall's wrists. "You can't just burst into my shop with a damn weapon and point it at my friends!" Niall stares up at Andrew, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Y-you could see my bow?" He asks, timidly. "Of course I could see you, you dumb sod! I'm not blind!" Andrew spat. Niall shot up, pushing Andrew off of him.

Niall leaps high into the air and beats his wings, taking flight. Andrew can't believe his eyes. He watches as Niall flies away into the darkening sky.

"What the _hell_ is going on!?" Andrew screams up at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I had nothing to do and an idea struck me, so I kind of just cranked this out rather quickly.
> 
> Any thoughts on why Andrew may be so cold toward Harry?  
>  -Blue


	4. All the lies,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that every chapter is always so short, but I just don't have the motivation nor the time to just sit down and type out an entire novel. I'm trying my hardest, I assure you. Hopefully future chapters will be longer.  
>  -Blue

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_-Blow Me (One Last Kiss), Pink_

Kaylie and Harry are staring at the doorway when Andrew slams the door open and walks behind the counter. "Everything all right?" Harry questions, turning around in his seat to look at Andrew. Andrew shakes his head and waves dismissively with his hand. "Yeah, everything's just fine." He responds, looking down at his mobile phone. He opens a new message, addresses it to Niall, and stares at the blank screen. What is he supposed to say? He's not sure what he saw was even real. He's waiting to be woken from this insane dream. People don't just sprout a pair of wings and take off into the sky. That kind of thing doesn't happen. It's not real. He begins typing the message, not caring if he sounds ridiculous. If he does embarass himself, it's just a dream, right? There's no way this is actually happening.

_"I don't know what I actually saw, so I'm going to just say what I think I did. You have wings and you flew away. What the actuall hell?"_

Andrew sent the message to Niall and tossed his phone onto the counter. He set back to his work, his mind buzzing with a plethora of ridiculous thoughts. "Maybe I'm, like, in a coma or something." He mumbled to himself. He imagined himself lying in a hospital bed, Kaylie crying by his side. He covered his mouth and surpressed a giggle. He always had a bad habit of laughing at the worst times, at the wrong things. He glanced over to where Harry and Kaylie had been seated. They were know standing and Harry was leaning toward her. What was he doing? Andrew raised an eyebrow, watching the older couple. He gasped audibly and dropped a ceramic mug, shattering it. Harry had just kissed Kaylie. On the mouth. The sound of the mug shattering had startled them, causing them to jump apart. They walked over to the counter. Andrew was on his knees behind the counter, scooping the pieces of the shattered mug into his thin hands. "D'you need some help?" Harry asked, leaning over the counter. Andrew scoffed. "I've got it, thanks." He dropped the pieces in his hands into a small wastebasket beneath the counter. Harry was no longer leaning over the counter, as he had stood to face Kaylie. "I'll see you tomorrow, love." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Andrew shook his head and swept the last few pieces of the broken mug into his hands.

After dumping them in the wastebasket, he stood and brushed his hands on the apron he wore as part of his uniform. He looked up to see Kaylie standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a stern look on his face. "All right, spill the beans." She spat at him, her tone a little cold. "Excuse me?" Andrew asked, slightly confused. Kaylie narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on the counter top, leaning forward. "What's your problem? Why don't you like Harry?" Andrew rolled his eyes and sat on the stool that was kept behind the counter for the employees. "I don't have a problem with Harry." He shrugged, looking over at his phone. The screen was lit up. Kaylie grabbed Andrew by his chin and turned his face toward her's. "Bullshit, Andy. I can tell when you're lying." Andrew brushed her hands away from his face and looked her in the eye. "I don't have a problem with him, okay?" He huffed, a little annoyed. Kaylie kept eye contact with her best friend for a full minute before standing. "Whatever." She turned, walking back to her table. She slung her purse over her arm and headed for the door. "I'll see you at home." She exited the shop, the tinkle of the bell above the door echoing throughout the empty room.

Andrew snatched up his phone. Niall had answered his text. He bit his lip and stared down at the device. Okay, so this wasn't all a dream. This is all too real. "If it were a dream, wouldn't I have woken by now?" Andrew thought to himself. After a minute or two, he pressed the button on his phone, opening the message. His shoulders slumped and he scoffed. He was expecting something a little more dramatic than the response he got. _"I'll meet you outside the shop, midnite."_ Andrew dropped his phone back onto the counter top. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Midnight was still three hours away. "This is going to be a long night." He said to himself. He walked around the counter to clean up the dishes left on the table where Kaylie and Harry had sat. After taking them back to the kitchen and washing them, he glanced at the clock again. Only fifteen minutes had passed. He groaned and sat down on the stool. "This is going to be a _very_ long night." He dug his iPod out of his pocket and opened the "Minecraft" game application. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the counter and passed the time breaking blocks and building things on the game.

 

At 11:58PM, Andrew paused his game and shoved the device back into his pocket. He lifted his jacket, a grey wool peacoat, from the coatrack behind him and shrugged it on. He walked around the counter and headed for the door. The air was so much colder outside that it was within the coffee shop. He put his hand into the pocket of his coat and retrieved a small box of cigarettes. He opened the package and pulled one from the box and held it between his lips. His lighter, a shiny silver Zippo with a green shamrock engraved on the side, sat within the box. He curved his hand around the front of the cigarette and flicked his thumb down on the lighter. The flame licked the end of the cigarette and he took a long drag. The smoke entered his lungs and burned slightly. Keeping his mouth closed, he breathed out through his nose, two lines of smoke emitting from his nostrils. He sighed, relaxed, and flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette. Just then, he heard footsteps in the alley to the left of the shop.

Niall turned around the edge of the corner and stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the shorter lad and waved. "Hi." He said, a little shyly. Andrew turned to him and held his hand up. "Hey." He took a drag of his cigarette. "You smoke?" Niall cocked an eyebrow, his eyes locked on the thin, white object between Andrew's finger. Andrew breathed out a trail of smoke and nodded his head. "Yeah, for about two years I have." Niall scratched the back of his head. "You, uh, you don't really look like the type..." He trailed off, watching Andrew. "I didn't come out here in the damn cold to talk about my bad habits." He bit out, flicking his cigarette. "Are you going to tell me what exactly I saw earlier?" He glared at Niall. The blonde lad sighed and rocked back on his heels. "I don't really know how to explain it, really." He started. He tugged at a strap that was slung over his shoulder. "A few months back, this girl, she gave me a bow and arrows-" He was cut off by Andrew. "The ones you tried to shoot Kaylie with." He said. Niall nodded, "Yeah, those ones. It's not what you think, though." He lifted the strap over his hand and held the quiver of arrows and bow out in front of him. "They're, well, they're magic. The white arrows make people fall in love and the black arrows take that away..." He trailed off, letting the information soak it. Andrew reached out a hand and Niall jerked the weapons back. "No, you can't touch them!" Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Selfish, are we?" Niall shook his head. "It's not that; They're enchanted. Whoever touches them has to use them. And they, um..." Niall bit his lip. It was weird to talk about this to someone. "They grow wings?" Andrew finished Niall's sentence. The blonde boy nodded. "Yeah, that."

After a moment of silence, Niall's eyebrows knitted together. "Part of the enchantment is that people can't see them. How can you see them?" He gazed at Andrew. His piercing blue eyes locked on Andrew dark brown orbs. "How am I supposed to know?" Andrew shrugged. He took a final drag off of the cigarette he held before dropping it on the pavement and snuffing it out with his shoe. "I've got to get back to work," He said, glancing at his phone to check the time. "I'll see you around, yeah?" He looked up at the taller boy. Niall just stared down at him. "What?" Andrew asked, confused. "I just told you that I have wings, can fly, and have a magical bow that makes people fall in love and you have nothing to say about it?" Niall leaned forward, slightly, with a questioning look on his face. Andrew chuckled and tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "I'm very open-minded, Niall. Not much phases me." He walked backward, pushing open the door of the shop. "I really do have to get back to work, but we can talk about this some other time." Niall bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He stood there, watching Andrew. "Maybe over dinner?" Andrew asked, smiling at Niall. Niall stared at him, obliviously, until the realization of what Andrew was implying hit him. He meant a date. "Oh! Um, yeah, sure, okay." Andrew smiled brightly. "Is that all you know how to say? 'yeah, sure?'" Niall smiled sheepishly. "I thought you had to get back to work?" He asked, sarcastically.

 

Andrew walked back behind the counter and hung up his coat. He couldn't stop smiling. Sure, He had only Niall for about a week, give or take a few days, but he had a pretty good idea of Niall's character. He was proud of himself for going out on a limb and asking Niall on a date. He began the nightly routine of closing up the shop. After finishing, he locked the door and started walking toward his and Kaylie's flat. He pulled his iPod from the pocket of his jeans and put the headphones in his ears. He listened to sappy love songs, a stupid grin plastered on his face as he walked home. He couldn't wait for his date.


	5. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet,

 

_Kiss me like you want to be loved,_

_\- Kiss Me_

_Ed Sheeran_

Andrew stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom of his and Kaylie's flat. He was adjusting his outfit and fixing his hair for the nth time that day. His chestnut-brown hair was perfectly swept to the side. He was wearing a white linen button-up shirt and a pair of slim-fitting khaki chinos. A vibrant red bowtie was tied around his neck and tucked under the crisp collar of his shirt. He gripped the edges of the tie, twisting it around until it was perfectly straight against his neck. As he checked for more flaws in his appearance, Kaylie appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Andrew's eyes flicked from his own reflection to her's. "What?" He asked. Kaylie smiled and entered the bathroom. She smoothed his shirt down and picked a string from his shoulder. "I've never seen you get this worked up over some...guy," she spit the last word out. "Why're you so nervous, love?" She placed her hands firmly on the younger boy's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Andrew shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. "Niall's just cute and he's nice to me. I can just tell he's a good guy." He shrugged again, looking down at the tile floor of the room. Kaylie shook her head and placed her index finger under Andrew's chin. She tilted his head up, so he was forced to look at her. "No, Andrew. I know you better than that. I know you're not just infatuated with his looks; there's something else. Spill it." She placed her hands on her hips and stared down at her friend. Andrew swallowed and played with the hem of his shirt. "I just want Niall to like me. I need to be perfect for him, today. He can't know how much of a screw-up I am. How damaged-" Kaylie cut him off by cupping his face in her hands and tilting his head up to look at her. "You listen to me, Andrew. Don't let what happened define you. It was not your fault." Andrew visibly tensed at the reminder of his past. A jolt of electricity ran up his spine into his scalp. His eyes glossed over, staring into space over Kaylie's shoulder. "Kaylie, don't." Andrew bit, his tone harsh. Andrew's eye moved to hold contact with her's. They stared at eachother for what seemed like an hour when they both jolted at the sound of a knock on the door.

Kaylie walked over to the door and peeked through the peep-hole. Niall was standing in front of the door, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket sleeve. She unlocked the door and swung it open, startling the blonde lad. "Here for Andy, yeah?" Kaylie gestured toward the room behind her. "C'mon in. He's just about ready." Niall side-stepped through the door. Kaylie glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "What are your intentions?" She asked, looking Niall up and down. "I-I'm sorry?" Niall stuttered, confused by her question. Kaylie rolled her eyes. "What're you guys doing today?" She huffed out, annoyed. "Oh, um, I figured we'd get a bite to eat and go to see a movie." Kaylie held Niall's gaze for a moment. She was quite intimidating. Niall began to fidget with his jacket sleeve again. "Don't you hurt my boy, got it?" She jabbed a finger into Niall's chest. "Excuse me?" Niall gasped, astonished. Just then, Andrew walked into the room, shrugging on his coat. He looked up at Niall and smiled brightly. "Ready to go?" He asked, watching his best friend and date. He cocked an eyebrow at the pair. "Um, 's everything all right, guys?" Kaylie turned toward Andrew, beaming at him. "Of course, Andy," She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "Have fun on your date, love." Andrew blushed, embarassed. "Kaylie..." Andrew tilted his head toward the blonde lad, who was smiling at them. "Not in front of Niall, yeah?" He whispered. She chuckled and backed away. "Have fun you two." Niall nodded toward Kaylie and opened the door for Andrew. The brunette boy smiled at the gentlemanly gesture and walked out into the hallway.

"So," Niall started, turning to look at Andrew. "Where would you like to go for dinner?" He and Andrew walked down the hallway to the lift. Andrew bit his lip, thinking. The doors to the lift slid open and they stepped inside. "Somewhere that serves Shepard's Pie." Andrew looked up at Niall, who was beaming at him. "I know just the place." The lift opened and the stepped out into the lobby of the apartment complex. They crossed the room and, once more, Niall held the door open for Andrew. "And who says chivalry is dead?" Andrew joked. Niall walked out behind him. "Chivalry's my middle name." He joked back. He dug his keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on the remote attached to the key ring. A black Range Rover's lights blinked briefly. Andrew whistled and walked over to the vehicle. "Nice car." He had always had a thing for larger vehicles. He opened the passenger side door and slides into the leather upholstered seat. "Wow, I'd kill for one of these!" Andrew looks around the car, beaming. Niall opens the driver's side door and slides into the seat, jamming the key into the ignition. "So, I know this amazing diner that makes the _best_ Shepard's Pie." He pulls out of the parking lot and onto the street, headed toward downtown London. Andrew nods. "Sounds good to me!" He reaches up to adjust his bowtie once more.

* * *

Kaylie is sitting in the living room, her foot perched on the edge of the coffee table, painting her toenails when her phone rings. She answers it, clicking the "speaker" button, and setting it on the table beside her. "It's your quarter." She answers, applying another coat of polish to her nails. "Hey, it's, uh, me." A slow, raspy voice says from the device. Kaylie immediately bolts upright and grabs her phone, pressing it to her ear. "Harry! Hey! What's up?" She spoke into the phone, her voice bubbly and upbeat. "Uh, not much?" He said, like a question. "I was actually wondering if you're busy today." He stated. "No, no, I'm not busy. I was just, uh..." She looks down at her feet. "I was doing my nails. You can come over if you want, Andy's out with Niall." There was a pause while Harry pondered what she had said. "Yeah, I'll be over," He said. "Should I bring anything?" She balanced the phone on between her shoulder and ear, leaning forward to finish her nails. "Um...some takeaway would be nice, actually." She carefully taps her toenail to see if the polish has dried. "All right, see you soon, babe." He hangs up and a huge smile crosses Kaylie's face. "He called me babe!" She squeals to herself. She doesn't care that she sounds like a little school girl, she has a crush, damn it.

Kaylie drops her phone on the couch and jumps up. She runs upstairs, throwing open the door to her bedroom. Opening her wardrobe, she rifles through the blouses hanging up. "Something casual, but cute should do nicely." She plucks a blouse from hanger and sets it on her bed before walking over to the dresser to find a suitable pair of pants. After changing into the outfit, she sits in front of her vanity to apply make-up and style her hair. Rubbing on foundation, applying mascara, and eyeshadow like a true professional, her mind races with possibilities for Harry's visit. Will it be just a quiet night? A movie, some cheap takeaway, maybe? Or will it be romantic? "What if he wants to kiss..." She looks down at the pink lip gloss on her vanity. "Better safe than sorry." She slides the gloss across her bottom lip and mashes her lips together, spreading it. "Perfect."

She stands up and crosses the room to the floor length mirror in the corner. A pink and blue tartan button-up with pearl buttons hugs her full figure in all the right places. The acid washed slim boot-cut jeans accenuate her butt and thighs. Her bright red-dyed hair cascades in gentle waves just below her shoulders, a fringe just covering the left side of her forehead. A toothy grin spreads across her face. She feels pretty. "Who says full figured women can't be beautiful?" she says to herself. Turning on her heel, she walks down the stairs to the living room. She plucks her phone off of the couch to see she has a text.

_From: Harry_

_Almost there. Hope you like chinese?_

_  
_She giggles and types back:

_To: Harry_

_Love it!_

_  
_Directly after sending the message, there's a knock on the door. She smooths her hair down quickly and walks to the door, turning the knob.

"Hey," Harry stands in the hallway, smiling. "Veggie Lo-Mein all right?"

Kaylie knods and moves aside, so Harry can enter the flat. "Perfect."

* * *

Niall and Andrew sit in a booth at the "diner." Andrew wouldn't exactly think of it as a diner. Everything was brown leather and dark wood. Granted, it was a smaller establishment.

"This is a diner?" Andrew asks, arching an eyebrow.

Niall chuckles and shrugs. "Well, I suppose not." The blonde takes a quick look around before turning back to the smaller boy. "More of a cafe, I guess?" He offers.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." Andrew smiles sheepishly and adjusts tie.

A perky, young blonde girl steps beside the boys table and whips a pen and pad from her apron. "What can I get you boys to drink?" She smiles sweetly, looking from Niall to Andrew.

"A beer for me, thanks." Niall smiles at the waitress, causing a light blush to spread across her flawless face.

"Sweet tea for me, please?" Andrew looks up at the blonde girl. She's writing their drink orders on her pad, but she's watching Niall read the menu.

"Sure thing, boys." She turns to walk back toward the kitchen, now swaying her hips.

The little green monster, Jealousy, sinks it's teeth into Andrew. Niall looks up from his menu to see Andrew fumble with his own menu.

"Are you all right?" Niall asks, a look of concern on his face.

"The waitress. She likes you." Andrew stares down at his menu.

"What? Why d'you say that?" Niall arches his brow.

"She was staring. And blushing." Andrew flips the laminated page.

"Are you...jealous?" A smile spreads across the Irish lad's face. "That's so cute."

Now, Andrew is the one blushing. Niall reaches across the table and takes Andrew's hand in his. The second their hands touched, both boys felt a warmth crawl up their connecting arms. Andrew looked up and saw Niall smiling at him. God, he looked so beautiful in the dim light. The candle on the table made his blue eyes sparkle and his blonde locks glew like a halo.

The waitress came back and saw that they were holding hands. With a quiet "Hmph" she sat the glasses on the table. "Have we decided on our entrees?" A tone of bitterness clung to her voice. Niall winked at Andrew.

"I'll have the Porterhouse, well done, and Shepard's Pie for my lovely date." Niall handed the menus to the girl, smiling sweetly at her. Andrew almost choked on his tea.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, shocked.

The older boy laughed. "No, but it was funny. Wasn't it?"

The corner of Andrew's mouth tugged up into a half-smile. "Yeah, I guess it was."

The two boys sat and talked for around fifteen minutes before the waitress came back and set their entrees in front of them, respectively. Niall and Andrew ate their meal, talking about work, common interests, and Andrew's flatmate, Kaylie.

* * *

Kaylie and Harry sat on the sofa back at the flat, eating Chinese, and watching "Love Actually," one of Kaylie's favorite films. The two laughed and ate their food, happy to be near one another. After the credits rolled and the Lo-Mein was consumed, Harry dug two fortune cookies out of the paper bag on the coffee table. "We'll read them together, okay?" Kaylie took the plastic wrapped cookie from him and popped it open.

"On three. One...Two...Three!" The both snapped open their cookies and plucked the slip of paper from inside.

"What's your's say?" Kaylie asked, holding her slip, so Harry couldn't see.

"Usually clumsy, a moment of stability is on the way. Go dancing." He read. His face contorted in confusion. "Not very wise, is it?" The both chuckled. Harry nodded toward the slip in Kaylie's hand.

She held the tiny slip up and cleared her throat. "The winds of change are blowing. Take a chance." She smiled. "Mine's better than your's."

He stood up and offered his hand to Kaylie. "C'mon, get up." A confused look crossed Kaylie's face. "Why?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Harry beamed down at her. "We're going dancing."

* * *

Andrew and Niall sat in his Range Rover in the parking lot of the diner/cafe, their dinner finished and paid for, when Andrew's phone buzzed. He typed in his lock code to read the incoming message.

_From: Kaylie_

_Impromptu date with Harry! He's taking me dancing! Don't wait up~_

_  
_Andrew smiled down at the device. "Harry took Kaylie out dancing. She says not to wait up."

Niall starts the car and turns to look at Andrew. "So, d'you want to go see a movie or head back to your's?"

Andrew's eyes widened, a blush creeping up his face.

"Oh! Oh, God, not for  _that."_ Niall laughed, nervously. "Not on the first date, at least."

Andrew's face resembled a fire engine after that last comment. "I, uh, we could...A movie at...my house?" Andrew mentally slapped himself for sounding like such a moron.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be great." Niall pulled out of the parking lot. "But only if we get to cuddle, okay?" He winked at Andrew.

* * *

Harry had brought Kaylie to some club in downtown London where strobe lights flashed and the music was so loud it made it almost impossible to have a proper discussion without yelling. They were on the dance floor dancing to some upbeat song. Well, Kaylie was dancing. She could move. Harry, on the other hand, was gyrating and flailing in a sad attempt to impress the red haired girl. Although she wanted to laugh, she held it back to spare Harry's feelings. The poor boy really was trying. The song faded out, allowing the pair the chance to talk.

"You're an amazing dancer, Kaylie." Harry huffed, somewhat out of breath. A light sheen of sweat clung to his forehead.

Kaylie panted, knodding. "A friend back in the States taught me." She shrugged, "We used to be the party girls." They both laughed and walked over to the bar to grab a drink. Harry took a swig from a beer bottle and Kaylie sipped at some brightly coloured, fruity drink.

"I really like spending time with you." Harry blurted out.

"I like spending time with you, too." Kaylie responded.

"Neighbors Know My Name" by Trey Songz began to blast through the speakers. Kaylie tossed back her drink and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. She turned her back to him and began grinding up against him. Harry's hands trailed slowly down her sides, resting on her hips. He matched her movements, their bodies moving in unison. Kaylie reached her hands back, twisting her fingers into Harry's curly locks. She gently tugged, eliciting a small moan from Harry. As the many other couples on the floor danced around them, Harry tipped Kaylie's head back and leaned down, pressing his lips to her's. She gasped and Harry took the chance to slip his tongue between her glossy pink lips and kiss her with such passion it made her head spin.

* * *

Niall sat beside Andrew on the couch back at his flat. They'd decided to watch "Tangled", because Andrew stated that Rapunzel was his favorite Disney Princess and he knew all of the songs. When Niall looked at him with a look that said "Are you serious?" Andrew poked him in the arm and said "I don't conform to society's gender norms." True to his word, Andrew really did know all of the songs from the film and quietly sang along to them.

When the film reached the part in which Rapunzel and Flinn Ryder sat in the boat, watching the lanterns float through the air, Andrew rested his hand on Niall's forearm and whispered, "This is my favorite part." His chocolate brown eyes lit up when "I See The Light" began to play. This time, when he sang, he didn't whisper the lyrics as he had before. He sang along with Rapunzel and Flynn at full volume.

Niall's lips parted, a quiet gasp escaping. Andrew's voice was soft as he sang Rapunzel's part, but masculine when he sang Flynn's. As the song ended, he turned to face Niall, a bright grin on his face. He cocked his head to the side when he took in Niall's expression.

"What?" He asked, his smile falling a bit. Niall probably thought his voice was terrible. He probably thought he was stupid for picking such a childish film, A  _Disney Princess film._

_  
_Niall cupped Andrew's face with his hands and mashed his lips against the smaller boy's. The room began to spin as their lips moved against eachother. The temperature rose as Niall fell back on the couch, pulling Andrew on top of him. All sound was drowned out as Niall's calloused hands gripped his waist a little tightly. Andrew's heart beat faster when he clutched the fabric of Niall's shirt that covered his chest. The sound returned to his ears when they finally broke apart, panting slightly. He leaned his forehead against Niall's and bit his lip.

"Wow." The brunette boy whispered.

Niall smiled and lightly pecked the smaller boy's soft lips, slightly swollen from kissing.


	6. 'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while

_I've been asleep for a while now_   
_You tuck me in just like a child now_   
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_   
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_Bubbly - Colbie Caillat_

It was well passed midnight when Kaylie stumbled through the door of her shared flat. Harry had an arm slung over her shoulders, her arm was cinched around his waist. Harry had drank just a bit too much on their date.

"Kay-Lee, Kaay-Lee-ee," Harry half slurred half sang.

"Yeah, Harry?" Her tone was somewhat maternal. She was a champ when it came to taking care of drunken friends. She'd handled Andrew and Jess on some of their worst nights.

"I like your hair." He twirled a strand of bright crimson hair around his finger. Kaylie smiled and patted his side as she set him down on a kitchen chair.

"I know you do. You told me twice on the way here." She turned her back to him and pressed the button on Andrew's Keurig; a graduation gift from his grandparents in the States. As Kaylie scooped instant coffee into a refillable filter, Harry's expression changed from a goofy grin to a concentrated scowl.

"Louis dyed his hair red once." He nodded. "Bright red. He looked so cute."

Kaylie dropped the filter, spilling coffee grounds on the counter. She turned around slowly.

"L-Louis? Like, Andrew's friend? From the coffee shop?" Kaylie couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her chest.

As she waited for Harry's answer, she glimpsed the television screen in living room. The menu screen for _Tangled_ was on the screen. She walked passed Harry and peeked over the back of the couch. Harry turned in the kitchen chair and craned his neck to see what Kaylie was looking at.

"What is it?" He asked, loudly.

Kaylie held up a finger and shushed him. She waved him over. Harry got up from the chair and tip-toed over to the couch, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. He and Kaylie peered over the edge of the couch together and saw Niall and Andrew, asleep. Niall lay on his back with his arms wrapped around Andrew's waist. Andrew's smaller, more delicate, hand was on Niall's chest and his head lay in the space between Niall's head and shoulder. Kaylie and Harry smiled at the two boys cuddling on the couch.

"Let's leave these lovebirds alone." She led Harry back to the kitchen and brewed a cup of coffee for the intoxicated boy before taking him upstairs.

* * *

 

Kaylie went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas; black yoga pants and an oversized Greenbay Packers sweatshirt. She returned to her room to find Harry sprawled out on her bed, fully clothed, half asleep.

"I don't think so." She smacked the back of his head. Harry shot upright and rubbed the back of his head. "Ruuude." He glared at the redhead.

"We're not sharing a bed, Harry." She walked to her closet and pulled and extra pillow and blanket from a shelf. "I don't think you'll try anything, but I was raised differently."

The curly haired boy watched as she spread the blanket on the floor and laid down the pillow. "Niall and Andrew are sleeping together..." He pouted.

"That's different." She shook out a fleece-throw blanket over the blanket on the floor.

Harry continued to pout, crossing his arms. "They could still do  _it_ on the couch, y'know..."

Kaylie stood board-straight with her back to Harry. "First of all, Andrew isn't like that. Second, Niall is a nice guy. I trust him with Andy." She snapped her finger and pointed at the makeshift bed. "Floor. Now."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, s-sorry." Harry crawled under the blanket and stared up at the ceiling. As Kaylie flicked off the lights, he made a mental note to not piss her off in the future. Frankly, she scared him.

* * *

Andrew felt movement in his hair. A pleasant warm feeling moved slowly around his lower back. There was a dull thump below his ear. Niall pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. Andrew's eyes shot open and he pushed off of Niall, slamming his lower back into the arm of the couch. "Damn it!" He hunched forward, rubbing his spine. He looked up to see Niall, blonde locks tousled from sleep and a shocked expression on his face.

"Christ, Andrew. Are you all right?" Niall sat up rested his forearms on his knees. Andrew shook his head, embarrassed.

"Yeah, 'm fine. I'm just not used to sleeping with someone." Andrew held up a hand. "N-not  _sleeping_ with someone, being asleep in close proximity to someone."

Niall laughed and it was like music to Andrew's ears. "No one talks like that." He reached out and grabbed Andrew's arm. "Are you all right, though? That looked like it hurt."

Andrew nodded and smiled. Niall leaned forward and kissed him softly.

* * *

Kaylie was peering around the edge of the wall beside the staircase that led into the living room. She had a perfect view of the couch where the two boys had been sleeping. She jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sonofabitch!" Niall and Andrew looked toward the staircase. Kaylie ducked around the wall and shoved Harry backed into her room before they'd seen her.

"What'd you do that for!" She shoved his shoulder.

"I was going to ask what you were doing!" He answered.

"I was watching Andy and Niall! Someone should put a friggen bell on you!"

"You do realize that sounds crazy, right?"

"It's just a thing people say when someone's really quiet." She waved her hand dismissively.

Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Not that. Watching them." She stared at him, oblivious to how odd her actions were.

"I'm just looking out for my boy..." She trailed off. She stared into space, oblivious to Harry's presence.

"Kaylie, hey." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked a few times before looking at him and giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I don't know where I went for a second." She clapped her other hand over Harry's that she was holding. "C'mon, you can make breakfast for me and the boys." Harry watched as Kaylie turned and left her bedroom. He smiled and shook his head. "Anything for you, babe."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize for anyone who's actually enjoyed this fic. I'll try to be more consistent with updates, but things are still pretty hectic right now. Thank you for all that have waiting patiently and enjoy my works.  
> \- Blue


End file.
